


Strange Behaviors

by GrandMagister, NutsFox, Rhack360



Series: Pawderlands - Battling Life [1]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: Cat Rhys, Humanizer Machine, Hurt/Comfort, Jack overprotective, M/M, Mild Smut, Neko Au, One-Sided Attraction, Rhys being lovie dovie, Yvette the babysitter, hella fluff, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:43:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6966895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandMagister/pseuds/GrandMagister, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NutsFox/pseuds/NutsFox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhack360/pseuds/Rhack360
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ＴＨＩＳ ＳＴＯＲＹ ＩＳ  ＰＵＴ ＯＮ ＨＯＬＤ ＦＯＲ Ａ ＷＨＩＬＥ<br/>-------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Jack took home a cat he rescued from Pandora and took the cat in as his own pet and named it Rhys.<br/>Jack patch the poor injured little thing up and nursed him back to health.</p><p>It had been a little over a year that Rhys had been living on Helios with Jack.<br/>Long enough for him to have feelings for his hero.<br/>Rhys starts having intimate behaviors towards Jack and its worrying him.<br/>He goes to Nakayama to build a humanizer to humanize Rhys.<br/>Though Jack had already had Nakayama building the machine months ago because he thought it be cool to humanize Rhys and make him his human buddy to hang out with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Humanizer Pod

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack returns from a stressful long day at work and just wants to sleep.  
> His cat Rhys makes that difficult and wakes his master at risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place into the future where Jack hounds on Nakayama's ass to fix up that machine Jack had been waiting impatiently for.
> 
> This is made by Rhack360  
> Rewritten by JasperDoom

Jack entered the lab, which looked like it was in a state of disarray. Papers were scattered everywhere, various plants of several shapes, sizes, and colors were strewn about, as was a number of other debris and metal scraps. Jack would have been shocked and disgusted that somebody chose to keep their work space in such a hellish state were it not for who owned this lab. For fucks sake, it looked like a tornado went through this place.. So much shit just... haphazardly discarded. He sighed. But then again, Nakayama had always been like this. "So... Fuckin' trashy.."" Jack thought, kicking a stray can near his feet.

Speaking of the old man, Nakayama was found in the corner of his pig pen of a lab, blow torch in hand and a black welding mask covering his face. He was working on.. What the fuck was that? Some contraption his mind had spontaneously thought of, no doubt. The man hummed to himself as he worked on the thing.

"Hey, Nakitama!" Jack yelled from behind him, trying to get his attention. It failed, the mad scientist didn't hear.

Jack began to grow annoyed and impatient. He had shit to do and less time to do it in and this annoying prick wasn't helping... So Jack got as close to Nakayama as he could and yelled at the top of his lungs, 'Hey! Asshat!"

This seemed to catch Nakayama's attention, as he stumbled backwards, bumping into Jack as he threw his blow torch to the ground in fright. He quickly picked it back up, his curses muffled by the mask as he shut off the torch. He turned around, ready to be angry at whoever had disturbed him, only to become flustered as he seen Handsome Jack looking down his nose at him, an unhappy expression on his face.

"O-oh! J-jack! U-u-um.. I'm sorry, didn't hear you come in?" he stuttered, flinging the mask off. Nakayama was a rather thin guy, bald headed, bushy eyebrows behind thick rimmed glasses. He looked like he hadn't slept in weeks... Jack almost felt sorry-  
Wait.  
No.  
He always looked like that. Nevermind, feelings gone. Instead, Jack rolled his eyes, hands on his hips. "I came to check on that.. thing I requested. Where is it?"

Nakayama seemed to brighten up as he began talking. "Oh! Right! The machine! The machine you wanted. The machine that humanizes things.. The machine specifically ordered by you, Handsome Jack, the machine for you."

Fucking hell.. Just hearing this guy drag on and-fucking-on... Finally, Jack slapped Nakayama, getting him to shut the hell up. "Yes... that machine.." he said, fighting every urge to do more than slap this moron.

"Its right here!" Nakayama held out his hands, motioning toward the contraption he had previously been working on.

"Are...Are you serious?" Jack said, ultimately unimpressed.. It didn't look anything like the specific and highly necessary complicated blueprints he'd given Nakayama.. The, what ever the fuck it was, that was in front of him now practically looked like it'd fall apart at any time. Metal plates looked like they were being held together by a few mere strands.. And how the hell did you even turn it on? He saw no button, no control panel, literally jack shit... And, no, that wasn't a pun.

"This? Is my machine?"

"Y-yes.. It might not look exactly like how you planned it.. But I promise it'll work! Just.. Need a few tweaks here and there.. It should be about a month, no less, before it's done."

"A MONTH?! I DON'T HAVE THAT KIND OF TIME!"

Nakayama squeaked slightly in fright, hunkering down as Jack became angry. "A-a-ah- a month? Did I say a month? I meant a few days.." he said, hoping his answer would please Handsome Jack. In a way it did. He didn't look ready to punch his teeth through his skull.. Though he still looked pissed.

"That's....better, I suppose." Jack sighed. "Can't rush perfection, I guess.."

"Exactly, like you."

"What?"

"What."

"What did-.. Never mind, don't answer that. Just. Make sure this ... disaster is up and running by the end of the week."

"Y-y-yes s-sir!" Nakayama said. "But..Can I ask something?"

".. Go ahead I suppose."

"What exactly are you trying to humanize?"

"...Don't worry about it."

"B-but I must know! That way I can make needed alterations based on the species and-"

Jack held up his hand, silencing Nakayama. "Just. Shut up. It's.." He grumbled silently to himself. "...My cat." he said so quietly that Nakayama had to strain to hear him.

"P-pardon?"

"I said.. My cat!" Jack said, louder this time so his voice boomed off the metal walls.

"Your cat...? Why?"

"It's a long story. One I'd rather not explain."

"I've got time. And, judging things, so do you."

Jack was silent for a moment before pulling a rusted chair to him. "..Fine.. My cat. He's been acting real weird lately? I don't know how to explain it.. He's been overly clingy, if that makes any damned sense. Always purring, always wanting me to pet him, always needing to be in my lap. It's weird for him. He used to not be this way.. I just.. need to know why the sudden shift in personality, y'know?"

"Could it be your cat just has a newly found deeper bond with you?"

"Why would he? Before, we'd barely give each other the time of day. I'd pet him once in the mornings, feed him, all that shit, and leave for the day. Them come home, sleep, and repeat."

"Maybe he's lonely?"

"No, that's ridiculous. I know he has a way of getting out of the house and there's tons of cats around the neighborhood, i'm sure he's got a few kitty friends by now."

Nakayama thought for a second, his bony hand on his chin. "Well. It could be.. Your cat is in love with you."

Jack threw back his head in a roaring laughter, "Yeah right! I know I'm a pussy magnet but he's just a cat for fucks sake!"

Nakayama shrugged, "I don't know, it was just a suggestion.. But if this machine is your way of finding out the hard way.. Then so be it.. And about that story ?"

Jack raised an eyebrow in confusion, "I just told you-"

"No. The real story. There's got to be more to it than just this sudden change in behavior with your cat. Otherwise I doubt you'd want this thing made."

Jack rested his arms on the back of the chair, letting out a long, drawn out sigh. Maybe Nakayama wasn't that much of an idiot after all.. Not completely, anyways. "Fuck... Where do I even begin ?"

"The beginning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading I hope you enjoyed it.  
> There's sure as hell gonna be much more to come if you'd like to stick around.  
> Because it's gonna be looong....thats what she said.  
> Give a shout out to my badass friend JasperDoom for writing this.  
> Jasper has some Banana Bus Squad fics if your interested.  
> And FearlessFox, Go talk to them, they are awesome :D even tho they downgrades the fuck out of them self *stares at Fox*
> 
> Come follow us on Tumblr  
> Rhack360 - Rhack360 (main blog) Mistress-Hart (art blog)  
> JasperDoom - C-alaverse  
> FearlessFox33 - NutsFearlessFox


	2. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack returns home from a very long day at work.  
> He tries to go to bed, but his cat Rhys is so excited to see his owner return home that he takes the risk of waking his stressed out and angry owner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the hella fluff in this :D  
> Rhys is so fucking cute in this XD  
> STAHP IT...NO KEEP GOING!
> 
> Rhack360 (me) and Jasper have talked and came to an agreement. I wanted to make writing this easier for them. I told them, they don't have to keep rewriting for me anymore, now that I'm writing now. It's less stress on them.
> 
> Episode written by Rhack360.

Jack returns home from a 12 hour shift at work. Stressed to hell, screaming at careless dumbass employees that don't wanna do their job right, making it 10 times more difficult on Jack to do his job. The first thing Jack is thinking about is SLEEP! He doesn't bother to take a shower. He heads to the kitchen to grab a snack, he is too tired to take the time to make something to eat. He finishes his snack and rushes to the bedroom.

Jack tiredly scrambled to his bedroom door and grabs the knob and flies to door open, nearly slamming against to wall. Jack holds the door nob to avoid the slam when he sees his cat Rhys laying on his king sized bed sleeping. Jack quietly entered his bedroom, carefully stripping down to only his black boxers with a golden Hyperion logo on the left side. he walks over to side of the bed, opposite from Rhys, and gently lies down facing away from the cat. But regardless of how slow and careful Jack lied down Rhys wakes up. The cat rolls over to find that his owner has finally returned from work. He sprawls his body out, stretching his legs and back out as far as he could and lets out a big yawn.

He stands, revealing his missing front right leg, a missing left eye, and a small gash on the left side of his head. He is a tuxedo cat, white from the mouth down to his stomach with white paws, and white on the tip of his tail and the rest of him was black.

Rhys slowly walks over to Jack. He approaches the back of his owners head, the cat peaks over his owners head and lightly caress his face against Jack face. Jack wiggled his nose for a second and gently nodes his head. He lets out small snores, he's half asleep...hell he was half asleep before he even made it to the bed. Rhys continued on stroking his face against his sleepy owner but with a little more effort into it. Jacks only reaction was raising his hand up to swat at the Rhys' face, but he isn't giving up, he keeps trying and reaches over his head and start licking his eye lid.

"meeeh..." Jack wakes up, not realizing what's going on. First thing Jack is thinking about is smacking whatever is tampering with his eye. He raises his arm and slams it on Rhys' stomach with strong force. Suffocating him that he could barely get much noise out but it was enough that Jack had completely woken up to hear that Rhys is suffocating.

"Oh shit." Jack lifts his arm up and turns over to see that it was his cat that he smashed. Jack was surprised to see that he hadn't ran off in fear. Rhys stayed put, try to catch wind of being choked. Jack reaches over to grab him, still bravely staying put but bowing his head down hoping Jack isn't trying to hurt him again. He grabs his cat gently and scoots him towards his warm chest. He pets his back and scratches his ears. Rhys purred to Jacks soft touch. But the cat loved it even more when his tail was stroked. As Jack is petting his cats head, he gingerly strokes his back, then begins stroking his tail. Rhys purred like a motor boat.  
"I'm sorry I smashed you Rhys." He softly meowed to Jacks apology. Jack sat there next his cat for a while petting him, then eventually began tickling him, wrestling with him on the bed and the happy little one playfully nibbled on Jacks hand. Jack pauses for a moment, giving time for Rhys to breathe.

Rhys looks up at Jack with his good brown eye, drinking in his beautiful mismatched green and blue eyes. The cat was mesmerized, how could he possibly be angry or scared of someone who took care of him, loved and tenant of him, be there for him when he needed a friend to play with. Jack was his hero, he rescued him off of Pandora and patched his wounds. No, Rhys was not scared of him at all, he wants to be there for Jack as he did for him, he loved Jack so much. Jack cared for Rhys as if he was a vault key. Jack didn't have anyone else, he had lost everything. His wife was gone, he had his daughter locked away and never speaks to anyone about it, his girlfriend betrayed him.

Rhys sits up off his back and stands on his hind legs to reach Jacks face. Being so close to His owners gorgeous face was overwhelming for him, the light from Pandora beamed on his face just right from the very large window he had in his bedroom. Rhys wasn't sure what part of his face he wanted to lick, so he decides to go for the nose.

Jack chuckled to his tongue tickling his nose, he scratched his cats back in response. Jack was happy to be reassured that his faithful cat forgives him, but Jack had an idea to really show his apology to his little best friend.

He picks him up and rests him on his shoulder and carries him from the living room to the kitchen. Jack set him down on the counter next to the sink, he digs into one of his upper cabnets. Rhys smacking his tail up and down in anticipation. He closes the cabinet and turned around, he held something metal and round. Rhys paused his tail and slightly leaned his head forward in curiosity, Rhys flinched a little to the sound of a pop that came from the metal object.

Jack sets down the can in front of Rhys, it had a wonderful aroma of meat and sea food. Rhys hesitantly moved his head down closer to the canned wet food to smell it. He wasted no time lapping up the deliciousness. The canned food had fish and turkey with gravy. Jack stood leaning his rear up against the edge of the counter on the other side of Rhys, watching him down the wet food. He had finished the whole can pretty quick. He licked the deliciousness off his lips.

Jack had scoped out his kitchen to notice that it had been deep cleaned. Dishes had been done, counters had been scrubbed. Jack furrowed his brows in confusion but quickly realized that he had hired a lady not too long ago for days like today to come in every now and then to check on Rhys and care for him. Jack only pays her for that, but she has gone above and beyond underpaid, doing his chores and cleaning his house. Why on earth would she do that? but on the other hand why does he care, he can come home and be lazy and chill with Rhys.

Wait a minute.

"Damn it Yvette." He growled under his breathe. It had dawned on Jack that thats how Rhys was in his bedroom. Yvette has a habit of closing doors, it's an OCD she has apparently. Jack doesn't like His cat being locked in a room and unable to get to his food and litter box. This is the second time she had done this. She isn't a bad person, she never meant to do it last time. Hell, even Jack himself can't deny that he has accidentally done that once as well. Poor thing was so hungry and thirsty and did the best he could to not piss or shit anywhere he wasn't supposed to. Jack had never felt so horrible in his life. Shit like that happens, but a second time, thats a different story.

"I'm going to have a little talk with your babysitter about locking you in a different room" Jack said in a teasing voice, nuzzling his nose against his cats. The happy little one just meowed lightly and damn it if it didn't sound cute as hell.

"Oh Rhysie. I can't wait to humanize you" He spoke lightly with a smile wide across his face. "Ya were going to be great friends. I've got places to take you and fun things to do that only humans can do." Jacks picks him up again and carries him to the living room and sits on the couch. Jack positions Rhys on his lap facing the television and entertainment center.

"I even got the brand spankin new X-Box One system with a couple of games that aren't even in stores yet." Jack gestured his hand to the game system and Rhys followed his hand, unsure of what he is looking at nor does he understand what is coming out of Jack's mouth. But he could care less, he soaked in his owners wonderful deep voice as Jack continued. "Yup, got two controllers for you and me."

Silence filled the air for a short moment. Felt like it went on forever to Rhys. He turned on his owners lap and looked up at his owners hypnotic mismatched eyes and Jack was met with Rhys' lone brown eye. They stared long and quietly at each other.

Jacks smile slowly drifted into a frown "And I wouldn't have to be a lonely, grumpy stressed out old man." He said as he began scratching his confused yet freakin adorable cat's face. Rhys closed his eye to the scratching, Rhys let loose a couple quiet meows here and there. After a moment of scratching his face, he trails his fingers down Rhys, back and the dazed cat ate up the sensation.

The hypnotized cat opened his eye lazily to see that his owner still had no smile on his face. Rhys couldn't understand why he wasn't smiling, he always smiles when his owner pets and scratches him. It made the confused little one uncomfortable and needed to do something about it. Rhys could never stand seeing a frown on his owners face that he usually has when he gets off work. Now that he is sitting on his owners lap, it was the perfect opportunity for Rhys to do something about it.

The little one stood on his hind legs and rest his front paw on his owners chest. Jack cocked a brow as Rhys leaned in close, coming nose to nose with each other. Rhys paused for a moment, he had thought of licking Jacks nose again, but he could do a little better then that. Rhys narrowed his eye as he went for his owners lips, licking them slow and genuinely. Jack had taken this as comfort and he puckered his lips and made a small smooch sound pass his lips. It startled Rhys a tad but he did not pull back as he continued licking his owners delicious lips.

Lost in lust of making sweet love to his handsome owner with lips from the Gods...no. Jack was Godly handsome to Rhys and DAMN if Jack didn't have lips like honey. Rhys just could not get enough of it, he wanted more...oh he wanted sooo much more of Jack.

Rhys opened his eye a little and looked at Jacks ear. Rhys had a devious thought to go after the ear next. Rhys would always be lost in another world every time Jack lightly stroked the edges of his ears and oh god did it feel damn good. Hell, a couple time if Jack stroked the cats ears long enough Rhys would get off on the sensation. Rhys began to ghost his way up to Jacks left ear, licking his cheeks on the way. Rhys gave his owner's ear a couple of licks, hearing his owner giggle. That seem to be the ticket, oh but the devious little devil was hungry for more and didn't let up. He stopped licking his ear and just very lightly, with his nose, touched the corner of Jacks ear and slowly stroked his nose on the edge of his ear. Jack cocked a brow but quickly replaced with brows furrowed after the feeling of something brushing over his crotch. Rhys' tail repeated a few more times then a small moan escaped Jacks throat.

Jack jerked his hands up to grab Rhys and gently jolted him away from his ear. Jack furrowed his brows at Rhys looking quite concerned of what had just happened. The poor thing just tilted his head down and tucked his ears down slightly as well as his eyes. _Oh no I messed_ _up_ Rhys thought. Rhys avoided eye contact with his owner, afraid to look him in the eye once more. What had happened concerned Jack to the T-bone. Rhys had been lovie dovie before but not like this. _Could he...Is my cat falling for me?_ Jack thought, but he immediately brushed it away, _that's ridiculous_ he thought. Jack got up from the couch and carried Rhys to his bed.

His little round bed had large cushioned edges so Rhys can arch his body in a comfy position. He sets him down in his bed and walks away, Rhys followed him instead. Jack turns around.

"No Rhys. Stay" Jack said with a stern voice. Rhys made a pouty face but he listened to Jack and went back to his bed. He laid down on his stomach, his face planted flat on the bed with his front paw rapped around his head. Jack couldn't help but go back his upset cat, still wanting some attention. Jacks job keeps him from home for a little more than half the day and few times a week because he has to put with too much bullshit that makes Jack stay over so much.

Jack sat in front of Rhys' bed and reached his hand out to gently scratch Rhys' ears then moved down to stroked his tail. This made Rhys purr loudly in approval, He tossed and turned to Jack stroking him, he stupidly loved it when Jack stroked his tail and scratched behind his ears. It didn't take long for Rhys to fall asleep, it was Jacks chance to get up as quite as he could and head straight back to his bedroom and close the door.

Jack had a crease at the front of his pants. "Shit." He whispered. He cupped his face and rubbed his tired flustered eyes. He went to the bathroom to relieve himself, careful to not be loud and wake Rhys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter :D  
> Forgive me if there are a couple errors.
> 
> Come follow us on Tumblr  
> Rhack360 - Rhack360 (main blog) Mistress-Hart (art blog)  
> JasperDoom - C-alaverse  
> FearlessFox33 - NutsFearlessFox


End file.
